


Splněný sen

by Santinan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Dates, Hogwarts, Nervousness, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Aki je do Harryho zamilovaná již od první chvíle. Navštěvují Bradavice ve stejném ročníku, který však již brzy skončí... T for safety! ;) Napsáno kdysi na přání Aki-chan.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)





	Splněný sen

Sledovala ho z bezpečné skrýše za knihou, kterou měla v ruce a četla si v ní. Přes její hranu měla výhled na jeho profil se silnou čelistí, úzkým nosem a pevnou bradou, kterému dominovaly brýle a neposedná čupřina černých vlasů. Byl to jejich poslední rok. Uvědomovala si to a o to víc jí to pomyšlení drásalo nervy. _Jejich_ , povzdechla si a zatoužila, aby opravdu existovalo nějaké jejich. Chtělo se jí brečet, ale mrkáním zatlačila slzy zase zpátky do hlubin své duše, kam patří. Zvedla si knížku tak, aby jí zakryla výhled, který ji mučil. Byla do něj tajně zamilovaná už od první chvíle, kdy ho spatřila v prvním ročníku. Měla obrovskou radost, když ji také zařadili do Nebelvíru a její rodiče neméně. Ale čím byla starší, tím více si uvědomovala, že pro Harryho nejspíše neexistuje. Bral ji jen jako dceru svých přátel, jen jako spolužačku. Mrzelo ji to, ale nemohla s tím nic dělat.

Vzbudila se, oblékla a vzala si věci na dnešní hodinu lektvarů, kterou začínali. Věděla, že už nyní jde pozdě, a proto doslova letěla chodbami hradu, na snídani ani nepomyslela a mířila rovnou dolů do sklepení, kde byl studený vzduch i nyní v začínajícím létě. Jen se modlila, aby Snape nebyl ve třídě s předstihem, jako obvykle, aby ji nějak vytrestal. Její modlitba nebyla vyslyšena. Celá třída se po ní mlčky ohlédla, když vtrhla do učebny. To bylo zlé znamení, to bylo hodně zlé znamení. Pomaličku obrátila pohled ke katedře v čele třídy. U ní stál samotný profesor lektvarů, ve svém černém oblečení, se svými dlouhými černými vlasy, které mu padaly do obličeje v několika pramenech. Připomínal jí supa, který se právě snášel na vyhlédnutou mršinu, a tou byla pro tentokrát ona.

„Slečno Lupinová, můžete mi vysvětlit, proč jdete pozdě?“ ozval se jeho odměřený hlas. Upřela na něj zlatavé oči svého otce a pokusila se o omluvný úsměv.

„Nejspíše proto, že jsem do noci dělala vámi zadanou práci na téma různé uklidňující lektvary a jejich využití, abych vám ji předala s předstihem,“ odpověděla upřímně. Okamžik na ni nevěřícně zíral. Poté se vzpamatoval.

„Tak mi to tedy dejte na stůl,“ řekl opět chladně odměřeným tónem ve snaze ji nachytat při lži. Nyní se na něj vítězoslavně usmála, ignorujíc posměšky ze strany Zmijozelských. Přešla až ke katedře a vylovila z brašny dva hustě popsané svitky, které mu tam položila a odešla si sednout na jediné volné místo vedle Nevilla. Ještě, než si však stačila sednout, tak ji zmrazil Snapeův hlas.

„Nikoliv, slečno Lupin, dnes si vyměníte místo s panem Weasleym,“ věnoval jí Snape křivý úsměv. Zhluboka se nadechla, přikývla a poslušně šla zaujmout Ronovo místo vedle Harryho. Tohle byl nějaký sofistikovaný druh mučení. Měla pocit, že Snape všechno ví a snaží se jí tenhle poslední rok o to více ztížit. Podle Aki měl velice zvrácený smysl pro humor.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ji Harry, aniž by jí opravdu věnoval pozornost.

„Ahoj,“ odpověděla jemným hlasem.

„Dnes si připravíme kostirost. Návod na jeho přípravu naleznete na stránce 159,“ prohlásil Snape a posadil se za katedru, aby si pročetl její práci. Ve třídě to zašumělo a ozývalo se jen horečné listování v učebnicích.

„Aki,“ zavolal na ni někdo, když odcházela z učebny. Nevěnovala tomu pozornost a šla dál, měla pocit, že se jí to jen zdálo. „Aki!“ ozvalo se znovu, avšak důrazněji. Na čele jí naskočila přemýšlivá vráska, otočila se a odhrnula si pramen vlasů z obličeje. Tiskla si k hrudi učebnice a čekala na toho, kdo na ni volal. Ve chvíli, kdy se k ní prodral Harry Potter, se jí sevřelo srdce. _U Merlina to ne_ , zaúpěla v duchu. Doběhl k ní udýchaný Harry a snažil se trochu popadnout dech, než začne mluvit. Zvědavě na něj hleděla velkýma očima v barvě brandy. Nechápala, co po ní chce.

„Já…,“ začal a zadrhl se, jako kdyby mu došla slova. „Chtěl jsem ti poděkovat za to, že jsi mě zachránila při přípravě toho kostirostu, bez tebe bych byl v háji,“ vysoukal ze sebe nakonec a zadíval se na ní s vděčným úsměvem. Přikývla a křečovité sevření na knihách, které si tiskla k hrudníku, zesílilo, až jí zbělely klouby prstů.

„To je v pořádku, Harry. Lektvary nejsou tak složité, jen se nad nimi musíš zamyslet,“ odpověděla upřímně. Uchechtl se a věnoval jí široký úsměv.

„Zamyslet? Vždyť ani Hermiona, která ve všem vyniká, ještě nemá ten úkol, co jsi odevzdávala a při přípravě toho lektvaru udělala chybu,“ prohlásil nechápavě, i když stále s tím okouzlujícím úsměvem.

„Hermiona je moc chytrá, ale nedává do toho cit. Pro lektvary musíš mít pevnou ruku a cítění, jinak se ti nikdy nepovede tak, jak by měl,“ vysvětlovala mu trpělivě. „Asi, asi jsem to zdědila po matce,“ vykoktala ze sebe a usmála se na něj. V Harrym se v tom okamžiku, kdy uviděl její úsměv, něco sevřelo.

„Možná. Nymfadora i Remus jsou oba velice nadaní kouzelníci,“ prohlásil upřímně. „Hm, Aki, nešla by ses projít?“ zeptal se najednou tiše, jako by se bál, že by ji vyplašil. Koukala na něj doširoka otevřenýma očima plnýma nechápavosti. Několik chvil jen otevírala a zavírala ústa, jako ryba vytažená na břeh.

„Já myslel, že by to bylo vhodné poděkování za to, že jsi mi dneska zachránila u Snapea kůži,“ vyhrknul najednou, protože se začínal cítit trapně. „Ale jestli nechceš, tak na to zapomeň,“ poklesl mu úsměv a vrazil si ruce do kapes.

„Ne, půjdu ráda,“ vyhrkla rychle, když si všimla, že by mohl odejít.

„Opravdu?“ rozzářil se. Přikývla a pousmála se.

„Tak po obědě u hlavní brány,“ mrkl na ni a odběhl za Ronem. Aki se celou cestu do věže usmívala, jako šťastný pitomec.

„Co je to s tebou?“ zeptala se jí s úsměvem Ginny, její nejlepší kamarádka. Aki na ni upřela zlatavý pohled.

„Jdu dneska ven s Harrym,“ oznámila jí šťastně. Ginny se zeširoka zazubila.

„Já to věděla, já to věděla,“ zajásala, přiskočila k ní a pevně ji objala. Aki se odtáhla z jejího skoro až drtivého sevření.

„Co jsi věděla?“ ptala se jí nechápavě. Ginny se na ni nevěřícně zadívala.

„Ty nevíš, že náš drahý Harry Potter po tobě už asi půl roku kouká?“ zeptala se jí užasle přítelkyně. Aki zavrtěla hlavou. „Do konce roku už zbývá jen pár měsíců a ty to nevíš?“ ptala se opět Ginny, nyní již opravdu šokovaně. Ve chvíli, kdy si všimla výrazu Aki, tak si povzdechla a nevěřícně rozhodila ruce.

„Holka, ty jsi blázen, slepý blázen. Jsem ráda, že se konečně rozhoupal k tomu tě pozvat. Hermiona už je z jeho věčného skučení a neschopnosti na nervy. Takže tady pěkně necháš věci, sejdeš se najíst, a pak počkáš na smluveném místě na Harryho, ano?“ Aki se kousla do rtu.

„Já nemůžu. Jsem už teď nervózní. Bojím se, že něco pokazím,“ zoufala si starší z dívek. Ginny zavrtěla hlavou, usadila svou kamarádku na postel a ujišťovala ji, že vše bude v pořádku.

V jídle se jen nimrala, nervozitou nebyla schopná do sebe dostat více, než jen pár malých soust. Nakonec to vzdala, odsunula od sebe talíř a nejistě zamířila k hlavní bráně do hradu. Pořád doufala, že to nebyl jen nějaký špatný vtip.

„Co tu děláte, slečno?“ ozval se až nebezpečně blízko ní pečlivě modulovaný hlas, který okamžitě poznala.

„Čekám, pane profesore,“ řekla a otevřela oči, aby uviděla Snapea, který stál asi jen půl metru od ní a hleděl na ni zvláštním pohledem. Severus Snape si pohrdlivě odfrknul.

„A na koho, snad ne na našeho slavného pana Pottera?“ zeptal se výsměšně. Ostře se na něj podívala a rysy v obličeji se jí přetavily do dravčích.

„A co když ano, pane profesore?“ otázala se stejně odměřeným hlasem, jaký používal i on. Snape se jen pokřiveně usmál. Všiml si změny v jejím obličeji, ale nezalekl se.

„A ví pan Potter o vašem malém tajemství?“ optal se jí, pečlivě odsekávaje slova. Aki však zarazilo, že v jeho hlase zaslechla něco, jako obavy.

„Neměj starost, Severusi, nic se nestane,“ přešla do tykání, jak byla zvyklá z domu rodičů, to jen před žáky mu říkala pane profesore.

„Dej na sebe pozor, Aki, nechci, aby se ti něco stalo, jsi má nejnadanější žačka a po závěrečných zkouškách tě chci vzít k sobě na praxi. Tvůj talent se nesmí promrhat,“ upozornil ji překvapivě jemně Snape. Aki mu věnovala úsměv, vždy Severuse Snapea obdivovala a měla ho ráda, i když to ve škole ani jeden z nich nesměl dát najevo.

„Já to zvládnu a slibuju, že Harry bude večer stále vcelku a zdravý,“ zazubila se na něj. Snape jen přikývl.

„Buď opatrná a žádné rozčilování a přílišné vzrušení. Víš, že tvůj stav je pro někoho neznalého věcí dost nebezpečný,“ upozornil ji, než odešel s pláštěm, který za ním vlál. Věděla, že to myslel dobře. Její problém byl, že při vzteku nebo přílišném vzrušení se v ní ozvala kapka vlkodlačí krve z otcovy strany, která způsobovala neovladatelné záchvaty vzteku, pokud si nedávala pozor a nebrala pravidelně svůj lektvar. Nebyla skutečný vlkodlak, takže nebyla nakažlivá, ale i tak mohla být dost nebezpečná sobě i svému okolí. Díky Snapeově pomoci však během let dokázala získat výborné sebeovládání. Ale ne vždy.

„Aki, můžeme?“ dorazil k ní Harry. Přikývla a pomalu s ním srovnala krok. Mířili k jezeru. Harry si sednul pod strom a stáhl si ji k sobě.

„Víš, to že jsi dcera mých dobrých přátel, mi to všechno hodně ztěžuje,“ řekl na rovinu. Aki mu věnovala nechápavý pohled.

„Co ti to ztěžuje?“ zeptala se s nakrčeným čelem. Harry zavrtěl hlavou, uchechtnul se, ale pak ji chytil vzadu na krku, přitáhl si ji a políbil ji s veškerou naléhavostí, která se v něm nahromadila za celého půl roku, kdy se jí neodvážil pozvat na schůzku. Aki Lupinová na okamžik ztuhla, ale pak mu polibek začala oplácet.

„Tohle,“ prohlásil nakonec Harry, když se odtáhl. Aki zčervenala až ke kořínkům bronzově rezavých vlasů.

„Harry, mého otce nebo mojí bláznivé matky se vážně nijak bát nemusíš,“ řekla skoro se smíchem. Opětoval jí úsměv a stáhl si ji k sobě do klína.

„Jsi moc krásná, Aki, a já bych byl moc rád, kdybys byla moje. Chceš?“ zeptal se najednou tiše a poněkud nejistě. Aki se mu zahleděla do očí zelených jako smaragdy a pohladila ho po tváři, kde pod dlaní ucítila drsné jednodenní strniště. Usmála se.

„Harry, já po tomhle toužím od první chvíle, kdy jsem tě spatřila. A ráda s tebou budu, pokud o mě teda opravdu máš zájem,“ znejistěla i ona. Místo odpovědi ji políbil, jejich jazyky se propletly a ona na zádech i ve vlasech cítila jeho ruce, které ji laskaly s něžností a naléhavostí, kterou nečekala a ve kterou ještě ráno ani nedoufala. Aki Lupin tohle opravdu stačilo, jako odpověď na její otázku. V tuto chvíli, v tento okamžik, se stala tou nejšťastnější dívkou v celých Bradavicích a nehodlala na tom nic měnit.


End file.
